SkyDoesMinecraft x Reader Oneshot
by I-ish-Angel
Summary: Herobrine has took you to his lair when you respawned because you and Sky were blown up by a creeper to a parkour map! Will Sky and his friends be able to save you? Oneshot. c:


**Heyyo! Sorray for not updating here so I decided I'll post my SkyDoesMinecraft x Reader Oneshot here from Wattpad!**

Sky's POV

I walked around at the Spawn City in circles, hoping that she's alright. We got blown up by a creeper but it seems that I respawned and not her. I still walked around in circles until I bumped into someone. I fell on the ground and that somone just stumbled but still stood up. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. I looked up to see Deadlox, rubbing his forehead, where I accidentally bumped him hard. Deadlox looked at me and smiled a little and helped me to get up.

"Hey Sky. What are you doing here without _?" Deadlox asked as this made me nervous once more.

"I- She hasn't respawned yet." I answered, my body shaking a little. Deadlox's headphones glowed and this made him gasp. His eyes widened and it softened after.

"_... She... respawned at Herobrine's l-lair." Deadlox stammered and this made me get angry. I sighed very deeply as I controlled my anger.

Herobrine. That stupid non-smart Herobrine who doesn't know why he had to kidnap one of my friends, mostly _. I straightened myself and this made Deadlox surprised.

"I'm going to save her." I said in a serious tone. "B-But... The last time that Herobrine teleported you there in all of a sudden, you have been blocked by his glitched powers. You got stuck in his realm for 5 years! We can't let you do it again!" Deadlox said, almost yelling. I looked down, still planning to save _. I clenched my fists and shut my eyes tightly, tears about to form in my eyes but good he can't see since I was wearing my sunglasses.

"I don't want to lose her, Ty. I don't want her to be stuck in there for more than 5 years." I said, letting him know how I feel about _. I heard Deadlox sigh and he hugged me.

"I understand how you feel about her." He said, patting my head. Tears slowly streamed down on my face and I hugged Deadlox tighter.

We both let go and suddenly my sunglasses fell down and Deadlox looked at me. He saw me, and my tears. He smiled weakly and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You can't go alone to save _. Me and the rest of the Team Crafted are here to help you go to Herobrine's Realm." Deadlox said, trying to light up my mood. I smiled lightly and wiped off my tears. Deadlox picked up my sunglasses and gave it to me then I wore it as I got serious.

"Let's go tell the team we are going to tell Notch to teleport us to Herobrine's Realm." I said and Deadlox nodded as we headed back to our base.

Your POV

You respawned and when you woke up, you felt warm air around you and you noticed that you're near the lava. You quickly rolled away from it and you sat up then you sighed in relief. You looked around and noticed that you have respawned in the Nether.

Ghasts were flying around, not even bothering you, Blazes were also flying around, ignoring you and Wither Skeletons and Zombie Pigmen, not even looking at you but looking around. You stood up and brushed off the dirt on your clothes.

When you took a step, you felt the ground shaking and this made the mobs look at you, angry and started to run and attack you. You were supposed to run until you suddenly froze, even the mobs. You tried to struggle but still, you are frozen. You heard footsteps going near you and you tried to look and you saw Herobrine. He saw you looking at him and he smiled evilly.

"Well, well. If it isn't _." Herobrine said as the mobs disappeared and you were not frozen anymore so you fell down on the ground in all of a sudden.

"What do you want, Herobrine?" You asked angrily, standing up but Herobrine's glitched powers made you lie on the ground again but he made you hit your face on the netherrack hard.

"Oh nothing. Just going to get my revenge because of your beloved, Sky, am I right?" He said and your eyes widened that he knows Sky but mostly he knew that you like Sky. "Haven't you confessed to him?" Herobrine asked and this made you surprised a little that he's now being a little nice. You soften a little and shook your head as a no.

"That is bad news because you're going to be stuck in here for more than 5 years that Sky had." Herobrine said and this made you look down and frown. Still, you're angry at Herobrine.

"Do what you want. I don't care because Sky and his friends are going to save me!" You said and this made Herobrine laugh evilly and it made the place have an earthquake. When he slowly stopped laughing, the place stopped shaking too.

"Let's see if they can." Herobrine said and used his glitched powers and teleported you to a prison, which is almost near the lava.

_How did Sky survive this? This prison is almost near the lava!_You thought as you started sweating from the heat. You sat on a corner, where it's not near the lava and it's a little bit cold at the corner.

"Sky...please help me..." You whispered as you slowly closed your eyes, tired of not feeling the heat.

-Time Skip-

Sky's POV

"Alright! Everything's settled so let's go to Notch!" I declared and everyone nodded. Jason or TrueMU was the only one who has been opped by Notch, since that he's a cousin of Notch's unknown child. All of us doesn't know who it was but the only thing that Notch knows is that it's a girl. I am pretty sure that it's _ because Notch has been talking a lot to her but _ doesn't remember who her father is.

I told Jason to teleport us to Notch and he nodded. "Wait Jason. Are you coming with us?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I'm staying. Besides, I am secretly watching you guys, to know if all of you are safe. And I think that's my job to be an opped player." Jason said as he removed his space helmet and smiled. I smiled back and Jason finally teleported us by his command.

When we got teleported, we were at the front gates, to where Notch is. We pushed it open and ran in to find Notch. Everything looks like in heaven. Everywhere, everything is bright. I didn't know I spaced out then I siluddenly bumped into someone. I almost fell on the ground and the figure standing in front of me is just standing straightly. I realized that it was the creator.

Notch.

He smiled at us and asked, "What brings you here, Sky with your friends?"

"We want you to teleport us to Herobrine." I said in a serious tone and this made Notch sigh.

" Sky. You know you got stuck in there for 5 years so I can't allow you to go in there." Notch said and I looked down.

"But Notch. Herobrine took _. He teleported her to his realm when she respawned." I said and I sighed deeply, trying to calm myself down.

"_... I see... Well then. I suppose that you need my staff because that's the only weapon that can kill Herobrine. His army's weakness is gol- butter. " Notch said, correcting gold as butter. I smiled a little and nodded. He gave me his staff and it felt magical. This might work for Herobrine's glitched powers.

"Since you're all set. I shall teleport all of you to Herobrine. Good luck, Team Crafted." Notch said and teleported us at Herobrine's realm.

Don't worry, _. We're here to save you.

Your POV(short)

You woke up to see if you're still in the prison but you were not. You were on a top of netherracks, like a were mobs in front of you, like an army. They followed you by keeping quiet.

Something's wrong. They shouldn't be like that.

You thought then suddenly Herobrine appeared behind you.

"It seems you woke up, _. Look at _your _army." Herobrine said as he smiled evilly and you took a step back away from him.

"No... No! I am not their ruler! You are!" You yelled and Herobrine laughed evilly as you noticed that he's like just a ghost. His smile went wide and he suddenly went inside you, like he is going to control you.

"N-No! Get out off of me, you jerk!" You said as he still controlled you and suddenly, you wielded a sword. A diamond sword. Soon, his powers were taking over you, you felt yourself weak and you fell on your knees. And finally, he took over you and he can finally control you.

Sky's POV

I woke up when I felt the warm air. I sat up and noticed that we were in the Nether now. The rest of the Team soon woke up.

"We're finally here." Mitch said as he stood up and we followed.

"Yeah. We're here to save _, biggums!" Jerome said, getting excited to kill mobs as he got his diamond axe or 'Betty'. We walked around and saw Herobrine's army. We saw a girl standing on a top of netherracks that is like a mountain. You noticed who it was.

_.

I gripped Notch's staff and we ran towards the army. We fought all of the mobs and _ was just standing there, smiling evilly. I got confused that she's just standing there.

When we fought all of the mobs, _ jumped down with a diamond sword and slashed my left arm. Blood started dripping from my left arm as I groaned from the pain. I noticed that she has dark aura all around her. It's not her. She's being controlled.

"_!" I screamed when she was about to attack me again but she froze. She shook her head and dropped the sword. I ran up to her and hugged her, ignoring the pain of my left arm. She started struggling out of my hug but I still held her.

"No. _, control yourself. Don't let Herobrine take over your body. Listen to my voice. I know you can hear me. Please _. I know you can control yourself again." I whispered on her ear and this made her soften a little and she held my hand, squeezing it.

"H-Help me... S-Sky..." She murmured as she squeezed my hand harder. Suddenly, Notch's staff glowed and I remembered what he said. But, I can't kill _. Herobrine is inside of her.

Suddenly, Herobrine slowly got out of _ and he was suffering from the glowness of the staff. _ was unconcious. I put her down and stood up to attack Herobrine with the staff.

"Nobody messes with my girl." I said as I slashed him and he finally disappeared forever. The staff stopped glowing and I sighed in relief. I looked at _, who's still unconcious. I carried her bridal style then the rest of the team came and smiled at me.

"Well done, Sky! You saved _!" The mudkip said and the others agreed and I smiled.

"Thanks, you guys but I could've not done it without you guys." I said as we suddenly got teleported back to our base.

"Guys! You got _!" TrueMU said and we smiled. I went to _'s room and putted her on her bed. She's tired because of the warm air in the Nether. I realized that the staff has disappeared. I knew that Notch got it and I smiled lightly.

-A week later-

_ hasn't been waking up and this made me worried. Herobrine did this. Good thing he's gone but the problem is that _ won't wake up.

-A month later-

I really got nervous. She won't wake up yet. I looked at her peaceful face. A tear slid down her face and my eyes widened. Since I'm holding her hand, she squeezed it again.

Suddenly, she intertwined her hand to mine and I blushed lightly but still focused on her face if she's going to wake up.

Still, she won't. I looked down to our hands. A tear slid down my cheek as I cried softly.

Out of nowhere, I felt her hand squeeze on mine a little and I looked up at her. A small smile crept up on her face and this made me smile too. She fluttered her eyes open and looked at me. Her smile widened a little and when she noticed our hands, intertwined, she blushed and tried to let go but I didn't want to.

"S-Sky..." She said softly as she stared at me with her beautiful _ eyes. I couldn't help myself but lean in. She blushed and stayed frozen then our lips met. I used my other hand to cup her cheek. Her lips were warm and sweet.

Then, she kissed back and squeezed my hand that were intertwined with hers and I went lower to her neck and nipped on her neck. She moaned a little and I made sure that I didn't leave a mark so my friends won't know I just did. I went back up to her lips and kissed her again but more passionate.

We both pulled away, a string of saliva connected to our lips. _ was blushing deeply and breathing heavily. I stared deeply at her and putted my forehead against hers.

"I love you, _." I whispered on her ear and her eyes softened. She kissed my nose and said, "I love you too, Sky." I was happy that she feels the same way. I couldn't help myself but kiss her again.

Suddenly, the door opened and it was Jason.

"Hey Sky! Is _ aw- Oh." He said, looking at us. We both quickly pull away and we blushed deeply.

"Am I interrupting?" Jason asked, smirking evilly and I glared playfully at him. "Anyways, welcome back, _!" He said happily and _ smiled.

"Hey Jason." I called out for him before he could go out to tell the good news.

"What is it?" Jason asked and I sighed. "Please don't tell anyone." I muttered and he nodded. He went out just to tell them that _ has woke up.

"Sky... I have something tell you." _ said and I motioned for her to say it.

"I finally know who's Notch's daughter." She said. "I'm Notch's unknown daughter. " She added. I knew it was her.

"I already know, _." I said and she smiled and hugged me tightly.

"You're correct, _." Someone spoke up. We both pull away and saw Notch. He was happy.

"Notch..." _ said softly and hugged him tightly. I smiled and Notch looked at me and smiled too.

They both pull away and Notch walked up to me. Well... It seems he knew me and _ just did kiss.

"Sky, thank you for saving my daughter. I already know that you and her are together. I just wanted to say that you can go with her but you better be protectful to her." Notch said and I nodded. He smiled and disappeared.

_ suddenly hugged me and kissed my cheek. "I'm happy that Notch accepted you." She said and I smiled. I felt her smile on my neck and I shiver. She giggles and looks at me, smiling cutely at me. I kissed her again and she kissed back.

Everthing was perfect. I'm finally with _.

Yaaaay! Thank you guys sooo much for reading this SkyDoesMinecraft x Reader Oneshot! :D

Anyways, stay awesome, peepz!

Toodles!

~ LaLavender'-'


End file.
